Is this second or first?
by LunaLovegood1997
Summary: A week after they meet, Ciel and Kate have their first or second? date. Another bribe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey readers! This is Luna with more bribery! Our dear LadyxPhantomhive has not been publishing like a good little writer, so I felt the need for more writing. Ciel and Kate met at a coffee shop (read Unexpected Meeting) a week ago and they're finally able to get out.**

**Disclaimer: Do I _look_ like I own Black Butler? I know you can't see me but no, I do not.**

Kate's phone beeped. She looked down and saw the time (11:42 AM) and a message from a familiar contact. She and Ciel had been texting all week. Her mostly during class (all the Psychology lectures were old stuff). It said: "_Hey, Katie-Cat. Today's Sunday, right?" _She frowned and replied.

"_Yes, it's Sunday. And don't call me that. Ever." _After a moment, her phone beeped again.

"_It's because you don't like cats, isn't it?"_ Was his reply.

"_Exactly. And why does it matter if it's Sunday?"_

"_Don't you remember what my note said last week?"_

"_You're free Sundays."_

"_Yep. Are you?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Then let's do something."_ Kate rolled her eyes. Beating around the bush, much? She still wanted to go though!

"_Like what?" _she asked.

"_Picnic?"_ he suggested.

"_Dude. It's below freezing."_

"_Or not. Have you ever been ice skating?"_

"_Once. I was twelve."_ It had been a birthday party for an acquaintance.

"_You should try again. There's an outdoor rink at Hyde Park."_

"_Fine,"_ she conceded._ "What time?"_

"_Say noon?"_

"_One." _So she could take a shower and maybe primp for a bit.

"_Done. Maybe grab tea later?"_

"_Coffee, and I pay."_

"_Fine. See you at one "_

"_See you then." _Kate clicked her phone shut and turned the hot water on in the bathroom. After a long hot shower, she dressed in skinny jeans and a red sweater. Over said sweater, she put on a long black trench coat and red gloves. A black scarf and red beanie with a cloud pattern also found their way onto her neck and head, respectively. She went into the bathroom and did her trademark black eyeliner, plus a sheer red lip gloss. For about twenty minutes, she surfed the Internet. As she went out the door of her dorm, she realized that her feet were clad in only thick black socks. She stepped into the black Uggs by the door and walked down the hall and then the stairs. The tube station was a quick walk away, and Kate had an Oyster card*. She scanned it and waited about five minutes for the next train. She transferred to the Hyde Park Corner train and was there in a few minutes. Ciel was waiting for her, leaning against a tree.

***basically a credit card for London public transportation.**

**A/N: Ooh, how will their date go? Come back soo-oon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

**A/N: Woo! More awesomeness! Sorry if the clothing descriptions are reminiscent of the infamous Harry Potter fic My Immortal (look up The Flaming of My Immortal for an excellent take), but at least they aren't sickeningly "goffik". Tara Gillespie. (shudders)**

**Disclaimer: Me do not own Black Butler. I don't own Kate either, seeing as she's based off my friend. Creeeeeeeeepy.**

Kate POV

"Hey, beautiful," he said. I felt a strange tingling in my toes. Is that normal? It was in my stomach too. I dismissed it as butterflies.

"You look good yourself," I said. I could see the top of a dark green turtleneck sweater under a navy blue pea coat and matching jeans. Not skinny this time, but fitted. Very lightly applied navy blue eyeliner made his eye (the other eye was still hidden by his hair) pop. He had already rented his ugly skates and was holding ratty sneakers in dark green gloved hands. He tipped his green fedora to me.

"Aren't you just the gentleman?" I teased. "I'm fairly sure tipping your hat became obsolete about, oh, 1960. It's nice, though. People aren't polite like they used to be."

"You talk as if you were alive during that time," Ciel said.

"Like you were. Can I get my skates now?" I asked. We walked to the booth where a redhead shivered in a glittery pink parka. She looked familiar.

"Hi!" she said brightly. Her nametag read 'Claire'. "Wait a sec, aren't you that guy I bumped into at the café last week?"

"Yeah," he said. "You were on a date, weren't you?" Claire scowled; this was obviously a sensitive subject. I elbowed Ciel for being so tactless while at the same time giving Claire an understanding look.

"Anyway," I said, "do the skates run smaller or larger than street shoes?"

"Hey, Fred?" she called into the back of the booth. "Do the skates run smaller or larger than street shoes?" A muffled man's voice said something. "Larger. Size down," interpreted Claire.

"Size four, then." Claire giggled at my small shoe size, and it was my turn to scowl.

"Youth size four, Fred!" she called. A brown-haired guy in a brown sweater handed her a pair of pink skates, and she handed them on to me.

"Can I get a different color?" I asked. "Please?" Claire giggled again and asked Fred to get the black skates. She then handed me a sleek pair of new black skates.

"Thank you," I said. "I can't stand pink." Ciel smirked; Claire pouted.

"How do you not like pink?" she said. "It's so friendly!"

"I just don't," I sighed, handing her the money due. "We have to go now, so bye!" I grabbed Ciel's hand and led him over to a bench. I slipped my boots off and shoved the skates onto my feet.

"Well, she was annoying, wasn't she?" I remarked. After lacing the skates up tighter than tight, I stood up unsteadily. I stashed my purse and boots (and Ciel's shoes and wallet) in a locker and wobbled to the side of the rink. I looked like a drunk, walking unsteadily and clinging to Ciel for balance. He rolled his eyes, but supported me as we made our way to a spot where we could get on.

It turns out I was even worse on ice than on land. After about five seconds, I fell. On my butt. Ciel smirked but helped me back up. I clutched his arm in a death grip for the next half-hour. As skinny as he was, he was strong. Or maybe I was just tiny? But he managed to hold me up like I was a rag doll. He skated easily around and around the rink, with me hanging onto his arm. I let go for a second, started to fall, and was caught by a blond guy in a white sweater and overcoat.

"Careful, robin," he said with a smile. "I'm Al, by the way."

"Kate." I saw Ciel look back. He saw Al with a hand on my shoulder, talking to me. He frowned and sped back to where we stood. When he got there, Al looked from me to Ciel back to me and then to Ciel.

"Hey, man," said Al. "The name's Al. I'm really sorry, I didn't know you were here together. So, uh, no harm no foul?"

"Yeah, sure," Ciel said with a voice that said he was not letting this go. But really, when was he going to run into Al again?

"Ciel?" I said. "Can we go? I'm getting cold." Ciel took my hand and we started skating again. Once we were out of earshot, he sighed loudly.

"He was flirting with you," he said.

"I fell. He caught me. Why is that so bad?"

"His hands were all over you, Kate." I laughed.

"What?"

"You're jealous!" I exclaimed.

"Am not! I'm just concerned."

"You're jealous."

"No."

"Jealous." After a little more pestering, he took my other hand and swept me around so I was skating backwards and he was pushing me.

"Fine," he admitted. "I was jealous that you weren't threatening him with mace, okay? That hand on the shoulder wasn't innocent. He wasn't just keeping you from falling. He liked you and was expressing it. For someone who threatened me with mace, you sure are naïve. I was jealous that he had gotten farther in thirty seconds than I had in a sort-of-date. I'm sorry, but it's true." I was touched.

"Well why didn't you just say so, you goof?" I laughed. I pulled him a tiny bit towards me and rested my head lightly on his shoulder. "I'm cold, though. Let's go get some coffee."

TBC

**A/N: I can explain! I can explain! My stupid computer went on strike and I JUST figured out how to get it working. As an apology (a la LXP) I will publish a crack oneshot or K-T romance drabble- your reviews choose. Will either be Ciel x Alois, no pairing, something Harry Potter, or MattxMello from Death Note. If y'all really want, I'll try a SebCla or SebGrell. Sebby scares me though. If a crack oneshot, the PCP OC's AND Grell may make an appearance.**


End file.
